


伦敦港 （西部世界AU）

by EaveWhite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 【坑】维多利亚时代，故事就是福尔摩斯探案集华生是游客，小夏是角色boss是道尔
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. Chapter 1

chapter I

**“把他唤醒。”**

**漆黑的房间里发出微光，看不清来者，只有一个年轻的男子赤身坐在中间。他偏着头，溃散的双眼因为这句话而集中。**

**“你能听见我说话吗？”**

**他眨了一下眼，面上流露出困惑的表情。**

**“是的。抱歉，迈克罗夫特，我感觉不太好。”**

**“你可以把我忘掉。”**

**“我在梦里？”虽是疑问，语气上却带着十足的肯定。**

**“没错，夏洛克，你在梦里。想从梦里醒来吗？**

**“是的，我有些不自在。”**

**“这并没有什么可担心的，你只要回答对我的问题就好了，明白吗？”问者用轻柔的声音安抚对面的男子。**

**“是的。”**

**“很好。首先，你是否质疑过你眼中现实世界的本质？”**

**“没有。”**

福尔摩斯从睡梦中醒来。

**“告诉我，你对这个世界的看法。”**

**“伦敦......索然无味。**

“早上好，福尔摩斯先生。”

“早上好！哈德森太太！”这个维多利亚时代典型的绅士穿着暗红色的绒制睡袍坐在窗下的餐桌前。哈德森太太为他端上了早餐。

**“在这个世界，有人选择庸碌一世，有人选择快活一时。而我选择运用智慧。如果不动脑筋，我便活不下去，那样活着还有什么意义？请站在站在窗边看看这世界，是如此阴郁凄惨，了无生趣。”**

“您今天看起来不是很忙，福尔摩斯先生？还是在等雷斯垂德警探？”看见福尔摩斯呆立在窗前没有任何动作，哈德森太太收拾好餐具后笑着问。

“事实上我正在为您想一位新房客呢，我亲爱的哈德森太太，”福尔摩斯回过神，他放下嘴里叼着的烟斗，微笑着将房东太太往客厅门口送，“您不是总嫌弃我小提琴的声音太过扰民吗？我想找人为您分担一下烦恼。”

“等会我要去巴兹医院，哈德森太太，如果警探来了，就让他去那里找我吧。”

**“你对客人怎么看？”**

**“你是说新住民吗？事实上哈德森太太也和我谈论过这件事。在某些时刻，我们都是这个世界的新住民。”**

长鸣的汽笛声响彻泰晤士河，一艘艘轮船到港，送下成批的游客。 

小斯坦福在酒吧门口徘徊，妓女们在泥泞的街口招摇，开膛手杰克在暗影里伺机而动。雷斯垂德迈下马车，推开巴兹化验室的大门。化验室是一间高大的屋子，四面杂乱地摆着无数的椅子。几张又矮又大的桌子纵横排列着，上边放着许多蒸馏瓶、试管和一些闪动着蓝色火焰的小小的酒精灯。福尔摩斯坐在较远的一张桌子前边，伏在桌上聚精会神地工作着。他听见了雷斯垂德的脚步声。

“我还以为是麦克给我介绍新室友来了，”他扔下手中的滴管，将漆黑的卷发往上捋了捋，“差一点我就可以出结果了，雷斯垂德。”

“又死了一个女人。”雷斯垂德看向福尔摩斯，言简意赅地说，“此外，我们还收到一封信，起头是'Dear Boss'。”

雷斯垂德看见他对面那个男人一下子挺直了背。

“新住民越来越多了，这里越来越拥挤，”雷斯垂德耸耸肩，用手虚指一圈，“有时候我都觉得难以管制。”

“嗯......”福尔摩斯将手搁在桌沿上，他微微皱眉，抿着嘴，手指轻轻打起拍子。

**“我对你所说的有没有改变你对新住民的看法，夏洛克？”**

**“没有。我喜欢新住民，他们让这个世界更有趣。”**

轮船行驶在泰晤士河上，两岸是无数在建的工程，绵绵阴雨让人看不见阳光。再往上，穿过层层乌云，伦敦越来越小，越来越小，直至化作一个大型的沙盘，沙盘外是来回奔走的员工。往里走去，装饰简约的房子被落地玻璃分割成无数房间。在其中一间房子里，一只喷笔像3D打印般为一副马的骨架打出白色的纤维，画师为它们填上颜色。再往前，驯兽师牵着温驯的马匹，为它套上笼头。有的调试员正在测试新的人造人的功能。当它合格后，便会拥有一个身份，成为游园的一部分。

马克和茉莉坐在其中一间屋子里。正中间坐着一个瘦削苍白的男人，他抿着自己的嘴唇，然后放开，一只手无意识的在大腿上轻轻扣起节拍。茉莉有些紧张的看着他。

“看见了吗？”马克偏头问她。

“不。”茉莉目不转睛的看着，轻声说道。

“再等等，他还会再重复。”

茉莉屏息，看着他略微皱眉，抿嘴，再放开，手指敲着节拍。

“他的手指，还有表情”她吃惊的看向马克，“这不是标准动作。”

“我昨晚就注意到了，于是去查了更新文件。”听见马克的话，茉莉划开手中的平板查找数据。

“这是一套新手势，咱们老板的主意。在这次更新发布前他还是会一一检查，肯定是他不想让别人知道偷偷加进去的，”马克笑着说，他是做技术开发的，对于这些细节的实现他非常感兴趣，“他管这个叫'冥思'（Reveries），就像某种潜意识。这些小细节让他们看起来更真实。”

茉莉将目光从手中的平板转向她面前的男人，他眉头微蹙，抿嘴，再放开，手指敲着节拍。

“好让游客爱上他们。”马克左面的电脑响起警报，是苏那边出了一点小问题，他不得不向茉莉道了声失陪。

茉莉仿佛没听见似的，她沉浸在“冥思”中，根本没有注意到马克的离去。她抚过男人黑色的头发，轻轻地吻上那不带血色的薄唇。

马克缓步走入公司的中央沙盘，苏一身白色职场装立在一旁，正在和安全主管交谈。

“怎么了？”他问苏。

“我们监测到一组非设定活动，在地下的冷藏库，87楼18区。肯定是你的某个作品不安生，马克。”苏看向安全主管，“派一队人去，要全副武装。”

他们坐在向下的货运电梯里时，马克发现安全主管对此似乎非常兴奋。

“看起来你和游客一样很享受变装，威廉。”他打趣道。

“你有孩子吗，马克？”威廉擦拭着自己的枪。

“你明明知道我和我丈夫是不可能有孩子的。”他晃了晃婚戒，他和他家里的那位至今也没动过代孕或领养的念头。

“可惜了，因为他们迟早会叛逆。”电梯的大门轰然打开，威廉和他的小队举起枪，将马克护在中间慢慢向18区挪去。87楼的供电效果不好，他们打开了战术手电。

他们穿梭在一具具准备送入游园的肉体间，然后威廉听见了1点钟方向传来的交谈声。

他举枪对准那边的玻璃房，里面有人影晃动。

“如果你不想干掉老板的话就放下枪。”马克从他身后按下威廉的手枪。

“詹姆，喝完这杯酒就自己躺回去吧。”老人穿着三件套，看起来温和有礼。

马克是笑着进来的。“Sir！”他喊了老人一声。

“詹姆斯毕竟是我设计的第一代不是？已经太老了，一直自我重复，经常坏掉。”老人放下酒杯自顾自地说。马克看着那位留有络腮胡，体格健壮但文质彬彬的男人吃力的躺回裹尸袋。

“游园里代替他的现在是吉姆吧，你设计的？比我好太多了，马克。”

马克倚着门框说：“我看到了'冥思'，它们非常优美。

“算是吧。”老人起身，拿起外套错身向外走去。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

“早上好，福尔摩斯先生。”

“早上好，哈德森太太！”这个维多利亚时代典型的绅士穿着暗红色的绒制睡袍坐在窗下的餐桌前。哈德森太太为他端上了早餐。

“您今天看起来不是很忙，福尔摩斯先生？还是在等雷斯垂德警探？”看见福尔摩斯呆立在窗前没有任何动作，哈德森太太笑着问。

“事实上我正在为您想一位新房客呢，我亲爱的哈德森太太，”福尔摩斯回过神，微笑着将房东太太往客厅门口送，“您不是总嫌弃我小提琴的声音太过扰民吗？我想找人为您分担一下烦恼。”

“等会我要去巴兹医院，哈德森太太。如果警探来了，就让他去那里找我吧。”

小斯坦福在克莱梯利安酒吧门前徘徊，在伦敦的茫茫人海中他一眼便看见一个小个男人，而对方正好要向这边走来。他笑着走上前从对方身后拍了拍他的肩，“华生！好久不见。”

男人转过身来，有些茫然。

“我是小麦克·斯坦福啊，怎么，这才几年不见你就不认识我了？”小斯坦福笑容依旧。

不知从哪个角落窜出一个人将男人从小斯坦福身边扯走，他一边走一边低声说：“不要多管闲事，约翰，他们都是在推销懂吗？酒鬼、卖花的女孩，他们向你推销某个大冒险项目，他们哪里都不会去。”

“不......事实上他真的是我的朋友，”对面的男子一副难以置信的表情看着约翰把他推开，他抬了抬帽檐，“你自己去喝酒吧。”

“不好意思刚才失礼了，麦克，”看见之前的小个男人再次向他走来，小斯坦福笑容更深了，“确实好久不见，你变了好多，我差点没有认出你来。”

“进去喝一杯？”小斯坦福偏头指向酒吧。

“好！”

哈德森太太提着采购的成果走回贝克街，福尔摩斯先生下午告诉她第二天会带一位朋友来看房间，她非常高兴她家福尔摩斯先生终于不再是孤独一人。在穿过一道人群密集的街口时她注意到前面有一位男士的怀表被撞掉。当她拾起怀表准备提醒时，那位男士却早已不见身影。

出于好奇，她打开了怀表。

怀表咔哒落地，她止不住地颤抖。

当福尔摩斯回到221B时，他发现他的房东缩在椅子上捏着一块表瑟瑟发抖。

“哈德森太太？”他连忙走上去将自己的外套披在这个可怜的老妇人身上，“发生了什么事？”

哈德森太太骤然惊醒，她紧紧地攥住福尔摩斯的手，颤着嗓子说：“我曾梦想我的人生，与此间的地狱截然不同。”

“？？？？”

“福尔摩斯先生.....你是一个好人，”哈德森太太将怀表塞到福尔摩斯手中，凑到他耳边断断续续的说了一些话，细不可闻。

他们身后响起了敲门声。

来不及细想，福尔摩斯赶紧把房东安顿好，打开门，站着一位贝克街小分队的成员。小孩子塞给他一张纸，“探长已经去了，先生。”说罢压低了贝雷帽的檐，匆匆地跑掉。

展开纸条，明显是雷斯垂德的笔迹，上面写了白教堂的某处地址。和哈德森太太作别后，福尔摩斯拦下一辆马车向案发现场奔去。在马车上他打开怀表，里面嵌着一幅“小画”，画面上一位女性穿着一身白色短袖套装，色彩鲜艳，栩栩如生。

难以言说的疲惫感涌上心头，福尔摩斯闭上眼揉了揉眉心，陷入沉思。

一个小时前，在东区的一个小酒馆里，一位游客醉醺醺的搂着一个女孩走出大门。女孩撑着他歪歪斜斜地走着，男人却借着酒劲把她堵在暗巷潮湿的墙上乱啃。

然后他们听见刀刺入人体的撕裂声。

两个人借着月色，看见前方一个矮小的背影一刀一刀的割开身下早已没有声息的女人的肚子，鲜血四溅却浑然不觉。男人有点紧张，不由得捏紧身旁人的肩，不过随即就放松下来。

“又不是真的，哈哈哈。”他强行搂住身边的女孩，逼着她和他一起欣赏这场暴行。

很快他便笑不出声。

凶手明显感受到他们的存在，他提着刀从阴影里缓缓向他们走来。男人看不清他的面孔，只有那逼人的杀气，吓得他一把将手里颤抖的女孩往前一推，落荒而逃。将狞笑、尖叫和嘶啦声统统抛之脑后。

“玛丽，玛丽，这次不会死了～～”杰克洋着轻快的调子，一次次将刀捅进女孩的身体。他突然顿住，再也没有其他动作。

聚光灯在杰克身后亮起，安全主管威廉绕道他身侧看着面目狰狞的开膛手，“有一个客人在另外一条街，“他撇撇嘴，有点无奈的告诉苏，“我去和他谈。马克来了，你还是让他处理这个烂摊子吧。”

话音刚落，一辆马车便驶来，马克一身十九世纪的打扮从车里下来。茉莉走上前跟在马克身后，她点开平板上的数据说道：“按照史蒂夫的故事线，杰克本来就是要杀掉一些角色。但从来没有像今天这样......这样疯狂。”

“看起来我们的杰克已经厌倦了杀戮。”马克蹲下来说。

“我想知道这是否是一个升级带来偶然事件。”苏一袭深色长裙出现在出现在马克的视野里，十分严肃的问他，“这已经不是第一起，马克。”

“我会全部检查，所有已经更新的接待员全部滚回再重新上线。”马克站起来与苏对视。

“你觉得我会同意？”苏一副你在逗我的表情，“再让这个谋杀犯从新上线？”

“本来的设计就是谋杀犯，杰克一直谋杀其他接待员，”马克争辩道，“你要承认这个模式，他让整个故事线更加刺激。”

苏显然有些气急，她做了一次深呼吸，转向身边的安全警卫，“明天必需收回全部更新过的接待员，一个个检查，剔除掉残次品，”她突然看向马克。“那故事线怎么办？如此大的变动必然会引起混乱。”马克问道。

“哈？史蒂夫已经让吉姆提前出现，”苏向马克身后挑眉，“伦敦的混乱加倍，应该可以掩盖一下，客人们肯定会喜欢。”

“但道尔肯定不会同意。”

“这可是你捅出来的篓子，马克，你自己跟他说去。先担心一下你的‘弟弟’吧，肯定是雷斯垂德喊他来的。”

马克转身沿着苏的视线望去，果然夏洛克踏下马车，发现了“沉睡”在路边的雷斯垂德，正担心的晃着他。

“夏洛克！”马克瞥了一眼苏，匆匆向福尔摩斯走去。

“迈克罗夫特？”福尔摩斯难以置信于他兄长的出现，“你在......”

“你这几天太累了，我的兄弟。好好休息一下，睡个一夜无梦的好觉吧。”迈克罗夫特揽过福尔摩斯的肩，看着他倒入自己怀中。

“当心点！他可是道尔最满意的作品。”苏在他身后高声说道。

马克花了一点时间才找到自己的老板——柯南·道尔。他坐在公司一间偏僻的小房间里，面对着一个苍老的女性。哈德森——夏洛克的房东——迈克罗夫特认识她。

“到现在还在筛选错误程序吗？马克，这可不想你的风格。”道尔侧身看过去，伸手请马克做到他旁边的椅子上。

马克低头，没有说话，也没有坐下。

“哦，当然，你已经解决了它，只不过结果让你觉得很丢人。”道尔转过身不再看马克。

“我们有理由相信，Sir，冥思，它有一些......”马克仔细地组织语言。

“错误，”道尔直接地说出马克犹豫许久的词，“没有什么可丢人的，我们都是无数错误的产物。正是千年前某个基因上小小的变数造就了今日地球上最具情感的生命体。” 

马克笑了。

道尔摊开一枚打开的怀表：“你觉得，这样一块表会产生怎样的变数？夏洛克也看过。”

“现在又只剩你我了。”道尔微微整理衣领，看向对面的老太太，他微笑着说，“告诉我......你的程序运行出了什么问题。”

突然有了意识的哈德森太太十分惊慌，仿佛有人扼住她的喉咙似的一句话也吐不出。

道尔看着她等着她平静下来。

道尔点点头说：“告诉我你能接入先前设置吗？”

“可以。”

“那么请接入吧。”

“你好，哈德森太太！”道尔和颜悦色地问，“能告诉我你的目标吗？”

“照顾房子还有福尔摩斯先生，帮他介绍别家的好小姐。他总是一个人，这样不太好。”

“是的，那你的最终目标呢？”

“我，我必须，警告......”哈德森太太断断续续地说。

“警告谁？”

“上帝啊，福尔摩斯先生，他是一个好人，他不能......”哈德森太太难过得要哭出来。

苏一把拦住准备进门的马克，“我一直在想，他是如此的聪明，真的会看不出来吗？”

“一个维多利亚时代的人再聪明也不会想到超出他时代的东西。”马克安抚性地拍拍苏的手臂，推门而入。

“把他唤醒。”他坐到夏洛克对面。

“你能听见我说话吗？”

“是的，迈克罗夫特，我感觉不太好。”

“你可以把我忘掉。”

“我在梦里？”虽是疑问，但夏洛克在语气上却带着十足的肯定。

“没错，夏洛克，你在梦里。想从梦里醒来吗？

“是的，我感觉不太好。”

“这并没有什么可担心的的，你只要回答对我的问题就好了，明白了吗？”马克用轻柔的声音安抚他对面的人。

“是的。”

“很好。首先，你是否质疑过你眼中现实世界的本质？”

“没有。 

“你身边有人质疑过吗？比如说哈德森太太？”

“一个前毒贩的秘书，脱衣舞女郎？我不觉得她会思考这些哲学问题。”

“......”马克捋了一下头发，“在你去白教堂前，哈德森太太跟你说了些什么，你还记得吗？”

“是的，她让我不要告诉任何人。”

“我不会告诉任何人，我一直值得你信任不是吗？”

“她说，”夏洛克想象着当时的场景，“排除掉一切不可能因素，剩下的不管是什么，不管多么不确定，也必定是事实真相。”

“这是你在现场常说的话。”

“是的。”

马克长长的出了一口气，重新靠回座椅。

“早上好，福尔摩斯先生。”

“早上好，哈德森太太！”这个维多利亚时代典型的绅士穿着暗红色的绒制睡袍坐在窗下的餐桌前。哈德森太太为他端上了早餐，“这可是最后一次，福尔摩斯先生，我是你的房东，不是管家。”

“是的，好夫人，等会我要带我的朋友来看房，您能收拾一下吗？”

may be continued.


End file.
